Before the Dawn
by Valhova
Summary: Angst, drama y dark. Severus Snape y Sirius Black encerrados en una fría y húmeda mazmorra de Lord Voldemort... ::Final::
1. Capítulo 1 :: Severus Snape

**~ BEFORE THE DAWN ~**

By **Raquel**

Esta historia se ubica luego de **Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego**

**Capítulo 1 ~ Severus Snape**

En medio de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumergido, el prisionero favorito de aquel cuyo nombre nadie se atrevía a mencionar, abrió sus ojos finalmente, después de mucho tiempo. Estaba echado en el suelo húmedo de un calabozo albergado en las mazmorras más profundas de la mansión de _Lord Voldemort_. En un primer momento sólo se quedó allí, inmóvil, tratando de llamar a sus recuerdos, tratando de averiguar cómo había llegado a un estado tan deplorable y decadente, aunque todo intento fue completamente inútil. No podía recordar nada y el solo intento le produjo un dolor de cabeza tan terrible, que tuvo que empuñar sus manos para no gemir. 

Lentamente fue moviendo sus manos, que descansaban sobre su pecho, hacia sus costados, tratando de hallar un punto de apoyo que le permitiera levantarse un poco; sabía que era imposible que en sus actuales condiciones pidiera ponerse en pie, pero al menos quería lograr cambiar esa incómoda postura por una que su cuerpo dolorido pudiera sentir más reconfortante. Sus manos tocaron aquel suelo frío y húmedo e hicieron algo de presión hacia arriba, tratando de empujar a su cuerpo y sólo bastaron dos segundos de agónicos intentos para saber que no iba a lograrlo, que estaba en un estado tal de debilidad que no entendía cómo podía estar conciente. Mordió sus labios, ahogando el grito de dolor que luchaba por escapar de su boca, mientras caía nuevamente, sintiendo a sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas causadas por el dolor y la frustración. 

_Si al menos pudiera recordar..._ pensó en medio de la agonía sin fin a la que se había reducido su cuerpo. Su mente estaba en blanco y descubrió con asombro que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de una de las _maldiciones imperdonables_. Su enorme sufrimiento se había generado porque alguien le había torturado sin misericordia durante quién-sabía-cuánto-tiempo. Su piel ardía a tal grado que sentía que se derretía, que al más mínimo movimiento podría romperse, caerse en sanguinolentos pedazos... no podía verlas pero sentía que las llagas se habían dispersado como un virus letal a través de toda su piel y que de alguna manera su sangre estaba envenenada, que poco a poco se coagulaba dentro de sus venas, haciendo más dificultoso el bombeo de sangre desde su corazón, que poco a poco palpitaba más lentamente, cada vez más cansado y con menos energías para continuar con su labor vital. Pero lo peor de todo era el tener que respirar... cada nuevo suspiro generaba oleadas de dolor tan profundas que simplemente era insoportable... quería gritar de dolor, pero no iba a hacerlo. Por nada en el mundo se lo iba a permitir y su mente aún poseía control sobre ese cuerpo abatido.

No tenía que ser un genio para comprender que se estaba _muriendo_ y ya no le quedaba mucho más tiempo... pero el dolor era tan intenso que muy dentro de su ser lo único que deseaba era que todo aquello terminara de una vez para acabar con tanto sufrimiento inútil y agotador...

Por otro lado estaba lleno de rabia y odio, y no se quería morir sin antes poder vengarse de quien le había destrozado tan profundamente; realmente _no_ era difícil imaginar quién lo había hecho, _quién_ poseía ese increíble dominio de las artes oscuras y disfrutaba enormemente en ponerlas en práctica, aunque sabía que aquello sería una tarea imposible. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió a esas lágrimas pujar nuevamente por escapar; no importaba el sufrimiento, las náuseas, el mareo, ¡nada! No se iba a permitir llorar jamás porque él no era un ser débil que le iba a dar esa satisfacción a Lord Voldemort. Nunca permitiría que lo viera derrotado a tal grado, ¡prefería la muerte! Y quizás ese pequeño gesto, que para él lo era _todo_, no sería tan grande ante los ojos de _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, pero era todo lo que podía hacer, todo a lo que se podía aferrarse ahora, y esa idea le era gratificante. Lo suficiente como para morir en paz, con su orgullo intacto y ya nada más importaba.

Estaba tan cansado que comenzó a quedarse dormido, o a perder el conocimiento quizás, pero entonces las puertas de acero oxidadas se abrieron bruscamente emitiendo un chirrido ensordecedor. El hombre logró mover dolorosamente un brazo, cuando una línea de luz dorada y poderosamente radiante atravesó la celda directo hasta su rostro, pues sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad ardieron de repente y de manera insoportable.

"Buenas noches, mi querido Severus...", escuchó que alguien le saludaba con voz rastrera, viperina, haciéndole evocar la imagen de muchas serpientes en movimiento, arrastrándose en las sombras.

"V-Voldemort...", logró responder con su voz débil, pero aun así llena de rencor.

Su enemigo sonrió, disfrutando enormemente la visión lastimera de su odiado traidor echado en el suelo de esa sucia celda, herido, moribundo... sin duda había hecho un buen trabajo con él. Uno de los mejores de toda su vida.

"Veo que a pesar de haber sufrido la maldición _Cruciatus_ durante horas aún conservas algo de cordura, ¡muy bien! Temía que te hubieras vuelto loco y no _disfrutaras_ al máximos de sus secuelas... de veras me esmeré mucho para que quedaras en este estado, Severus, y me entristecía la idea de que no llegaras a _sentirlo_ antes de morir"

_Y vaya que lo sentía_, pensó él hecho un furia, tratando de observar a los ojos al otro, es un intento desesperado por hacerle ver que a pesar de todo, su espíritu indomable permanecía tan vital como siempre, pero todo intento fue infructuoso.

"Idiota", fue toda su respuesta.

La sonrisa en el rostro psicópata de Voldemort se borró al instante, cediendo su lugar a una furia desenfrenada. Con una rapidez sobrenatural, caminó al encuentro de su prisionero y se arrodilló a su lado. Snape apenas pudo percibir el aleteo suave de su larga y negra túnica antes de sentir una de las garras que tenía por manos posarse en su rostro y apretar con fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse sin ninguna pizca de consideración.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, valiéndose de sus agallas, su orgullo, su alma completa, pero finalmente no pudo contener un doloroso quejido de dolor. 

"Ah...".

Quejido que le llenó de una enorme frustración, mientras que fue un sonido maravilloso para el hombre oscuro que había vuelto a sonreír, complacido esta vez. 

Rió quedamente ante de sisear: "Así me gusta, Severus, compórtate como el saco de huesos en que te has convertido. No quieras ser un mártir, un héroe, porque no lo eres y nunca lo fuiste", se burló, recorriendo su rostro manchado de sangre por las heridas causadas con ese arranque espontáneo con la punta de uno de sus dedos largos y verdes, llenos de escamas de serpiente. 

Severus conservó sus ojos cerrados, tratando en lo posible de no quejarse de nuevo, mientras sentía cómo el líquido tibio y espeso rojo descendía de su rostro hacia su cuello, manchando aun más los harapos en que se habían convertido su túnica. Pensó que era imposible sentir más dolor pero esas nuevas heridas sangrantes le demostraban lo equivocado que podía estar.

A pesar del sufrimiento que implicaba el más mínimo movimiento, logró sonreír con malicia. "No trato de ser un mártir, estúpido, pero no voy a permitir que te lleves mi dignidad así como me arrancas la vida".

"Vaya, vaya", dijo el mago oscuro, burlándose más abiertamente. El aliento nauseabundo que emanaba de esa boca repulsiva le provocaba arcadas de asco al ex-mortífago cuando chocaba contra sus mejillas encendidas en fiebre. "Así que aún conservas algo de esas agallas que siempre admiré en ti, ¿eh?".

Snape abrió sus ojos del asombro que provocó esas palabras, llenándose de horror al ver ese rostro espantoso tan cerca suyo, observándolo fijamente con esas dos rendijas endemoniadas que tenía por irises; ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él...? No, probablemente estaba delirando...

Voldemort río cínicamente al percatarse de su confusión. "Oíste muy bien, aún no has perdido esa capacidad, ¿es que nunca te lo había dicho? Hum... supongo que lo pasé por alto, o quizás pensé que tendría tiempo suficiente de conversarlo contigo cuando llegara mi momento de gran triunfo, pero eso ahora ya no podrá ser... y aunque no lo creas lamento esto profundamente, Severus, porque fuiste el mejor _Mortífago_ que estuvo a mis órdenes. Había reservado grandes planes para ti, _¡pero tú me traicionaste!_ –exclamó, tomando a su prisionero del cuello y empujándolo hacia atrás tan violentamente que su cabeza chocó en contra de la pared, emitiendo un sonido agudo- ¿Por qué, Severus? _¿Por qué?_"

"Estás completamente loco! _Jamás_ permanecería a tu lado... ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que yo me percaté hace años atrás? El mal nunca vence y al final tú serás derrotado... Dumbledore se encargará de que eso ocurra, y yo confío en _él_". 

Por un instante, Severus tuvo deseos de gritarle: _Harry Potter te vencerá,_ pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería que la ira de Voldemort cayera sobre el joven más de lo que ya lo hacía. No es que no pensara que Harry podría vencer a ese villano pero aún no era el momento; necesitaba aprender mucho antes de poder estar al nivel del mago oscuro y derrotarle. _Tiempo, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo..._ _ya lo verás, asesino..._

"¿De veras crees en esas ridiculeces? ¡Te creí más inteligente! Te estás muriendo y sólo puedes salirme con esas cursilerías sobre el _bien_ y el _mal_, ¡el poder lo es todo, Severus! En este mundo el más fuerte es el que gana... y yo soy el ser más _poderoso_ de este mundo!"

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero el tiempo me dará la razón"

"Pues al parecer contigo no se cumple esa regla, ¿no lo crees? Estás completamente derrotado y a mi merced, y no creo que llegues a vivir lo suficiente para ver un nuevo amanecer... _El más fuerte vive y el débil muere_, ésa es mi única creencia y es cierta, mi buen amigo. Una nueva era de oscuridad está por comenzar y me temo que tú no vas a verla"

"De ser así, entonces me alegro de morir...".

"Y que no te quepa duda de ello. Pero quiero hacer una buena obra contigo, en nombre de los buenos tiempos. No voy a dejar que te mueras solo, ¡he traído a alguien que te va a hacer compañía! ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?"

"Enseguida lo vas a averiguar". Voldemort dejó libre el rostro de Severus, quien sintió un gran alivio en ello, y se puso en pie, encaminándose a la puerta y abriéndola completamente. "Tráiganlo".

En un principio Snape no vio nada, más que sombras oscuras moviéndose a contra luz, _mortífagos_ sin duda, y pudo escuchar claramente varios pares de pisadas acercarse, arrastrando algo en el proceso, o a _alguien_... Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el mago oscuro se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole al profesor de Pociones ver a una pareja de lacayos de Voldemort sostener un cuerpo flácido por sus axilas y brazos.

En un principio no pudo reconocerlo, pero sintió un estremecimiento al notar sus ropas desgarradas y ensangrentadas. Su rostro estaba oculto por sus cabellos castaños desordenados y sucios.

"Déjenle aquí", ordenó el tirano.

Al escuchar este mandato, los _mortífagos_ se adentraron en la celda y dejaron caer su carga al suelo. El hombre, o lo que fuera, cayó pesadamente, sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Severus esperó que estuviera inconsciente, suplicando en lo más interno de su alma que Voldemort no le fuera a encerrar con un cadáver.

"Aquí lo tienes, Severus, sin duda te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa al saber de quién se trata".

El sólo escuchar estas palabras imprimió energías a su cuerpo maltrecho. El dolor permanecía inalterable, pero sabía que ahora sí podría moverse. No correr o caminar, pero podría arrastrase, como en efecto comenzó a hacer inmediatamente, movido por un mal presentimiento. Ese cuerpo tirado en el suelo, respirando apenas... ese hombre le llamaba...

Cuando llegó al lado de esa persona, Severus notó con pesar muchos latigazos en su espalda, frescos, sangrantes aún y maldijo a Voldemort una vez más. Sus manos temblorosas se posaron en sus hombros y con un esfuerzo que iba más allá de sus escasas energía, logró voltear al sujeto.

Lo giró, y su rostro inconsciente y desencajado producto del dolor quedó apoyado en sus piernas, sin quererlo pero sin poder evitarlo, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Entonces sus ojos azabaches se abrieron con horror y asombro y estupor... lo había reconocido...

_Lo conocía._

Era...

_Él era..._

"¿No te alegras de ver a tu viejo compañero de colegio?", preguntó Voldemort, disfrutando su cara de espanto.

Severus aún seguía observando ese rostro fijamente, pero inmediatamente alzó sus ojos encendidos en odio hacia su captor. "¡¿Qué significa esto?!"

"¿Es que no lo ves? Es el mentor de tu _querido_ Harry Potter... _El mismísimo Sirius Black_".

"¡Eso lo sé! ¡Lo que quiero saber es qué está haciendo aquí...!"

"¿No es obvio? Lo capturé. El muy imbécil estaba tratando de infiltrarse en mis dominios convertido en perro. Por supuesto mis hombres dieron con él rápidamente y me lo trajeron... y fue una _agradable_ sorpresa recibirlo", sus ojos sádicos brillaron al decirlo, rememorando los momentos en que lo había torturado a la antigua usanza del mundo mágico, es decir, con un látigo largo y delgado, hecho de cabellos de dragón y cuero entrelazados. "Black es torpe, pero es tan terco como tú; por más que le he dado latigazos no se ha ido de la lengua... no he podido averiguar cuál era su propósito al venir acá. _Quizás a rescatarse a ti..._", se mofó, divertidísimo con esa situación.

Snape gruñó como única respuesta ante esa idea tan ridícula; ¡¿Black arriesgando su vida para tratar de rescatarlo?! Por favor...

"En fin –concluyó Voldemort-, aquí te lo dejo para que te acompañe mientras mueres. A él tampoco le queda mucho tiempo pues pienso sacrificarlo al amanecer, ante todos mis seguidores, como ejemplo de lo que llegará a pasarle a todos aquellos que se atrevan a oponerse a mi voluntad. Adiós, Severus Snape".

Y con un revoloteo de su capa, Voldemort se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Todo era oscuridad de nuevo, pero Severus aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Black en sus brazos y en un acto inconsciente le apretó con fuerza pensando en la ironía de la vida. Oh, sí, esa vida que jamás había terminado de comprender y aceptar, pero que ahora le brindaba como regalo final la compañía de uno de los hombres que más había despreciado en su existencia.

~*~

Muchas gracias a mis beta readers: **Yakin Wolfest** y **MiauNeko** por haber revisado este fanfic

Finalizado el 09 de febrero de 2003


	2. Capítulo 2 :: Sirius Black

**Before**** the Dawn**

by **Raquel**

**Capítulo 2 ~ Sirius Black**

Estaba conciente desde hacía algunos instantes pero el terrible dolor en su cuerpo le había impedido moverse o hablar. Podía sentir con claridad cada uno de los latigazos en su espalda, acompañado de un fuerte ardor que le desesperaba y la calidez líquida que descendía de cada una de sus heridas... era sangre, y la estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

¿Pero por qué estaba vivo?

Voldemort le había torturado sin misericordia, y durante esas horas interminables de agonía había deseado fervientemente no sentir nada, perder el conocimiento, morir... cualquier cosa era mejor a ese dolor, a ese sufrimiento sin fin, sin descanso. Jamás había sufrido tanto en su vida y por instantes pensó que se volvería loco, pero el recuerdo de alguien muy importante para él le había impedido a su corazón rendirse nunca. Sirius se aferró a esos recuerdos, a sus anhelos durante esos instantes para no desfallecer...

Porque no quería morir sin ver de nuevo a Harry Potter.

El recuerdo de su ahijado le había impedido sucumbir a la muerte, lo sabía muy bien, porque aunque no se permitiera exteriorizar esos sentimientos en muchas oportunidades, quería a Harry profundamente, como jamás pensó volver a hacerlo después de la muerte de Lily y James, gracias a la traición de Peter Pettigrew.

Durante esos años terribles en Azkaban estuvo seguro que su corazón no podría albergar otro sentimiento distinto al odio, a la ira y a los deseos de venganza que llevaría a cabo con sus propias manos –o sus garras, lo que resultara más doloroso- en contra de Pettigrew. Pensó que ya nada en el mundo podría llegar a conmoverlo, a agitar ninguna otra fibra de su ser, pero bastó ver a Harry y sentir su gran fuerza interior para saber que estaba equivocado; fue suficiente ver la nobleza del hijo de sus queridos amigos al tratar de defender al asesino de sus padres y comprobar el parecido que tenía con Lily y James para comprender que su corazón roto podía llegar a sentir cariño de nuevo... que podía _amar_ otra vez.

Quería a Harry como al hijo que nunca tuvo y por él estaba dispuesto a sobrevivir a las peores torturas, porque quería estar a su lado durante la gran cruzada en contra de lord Voldemort, así que no se iba a morir sin importar nada... 

Trató de moverse y descubrió por primera vez que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo blando y cálido en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, que se encontraba echado sobre el suelo frío y húmedo. La oscuridad era tan profunda que era imposible llegar a ver sobre quién estaba apoyado, aunque estaba seguro que alguien le sostenía con delicadeza... podía sentir ahora unos brazos débiles rodeándole y Sirius se sintió a gusto en ellos, protegido.

Severus se había quedado dormido después de horas de espera, sosteniendo aún el cuerpo inerte de Black en sus brazos. La verdad no sabía por qué lo hacía realmente, pero se sentía tan agotado que no le interesaba una respuesta más allá de la sensación de compañía que le brindaba ese contacto. Se estaba muriendo y no quería hacerlo en soledad.

Los movimientos de Sirius le despertaron. Sobresaltado y en un acto completamente involuntario, se apartó de ese cuerpo en movimiento lo más deprisa que sus escasas energías le permitieron, mientras Black emitía un gemido de dolor pues su cabeza, al perder todo punto de apoyo, cayó al suelo.

"¿Quién... quién está allí?", preguntó con cierto temor finalmente, sin saber dónde estaba o qué había pasado.

"Soy yo, Severus Snape".

"¿Severus...?! ¿en serio eres _tú_?", exclamó con asombro y turbación y enojo hacia sí mismo al darse cuenta que ese odioso sujeto le había estado abrazando todo ese tiempo, ¡y él se había sentido _reconfortado_ por su cercanía!

"Sé que no puedes verme, pero al menos deberías poder reconocer mi voz", respondió Snape con furia, al sentir el leve tono de _asco_ en la voz de su antiguo rival.

"La reconozco... –balbuceó, recostándose en el suelo de nuevo- reconocería tu voz entre miles", concluyó, y Severus supo que aquello no había sido un halago.

Furioso, el ex-mortífago preguntó: "¿Se puede saber _qué haces aquí_?"

"No sé dónde estamos, así que, ¿cómo esperas que te responda?".

"No seas idiota, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Es obvio que estamos en las manos de Voldemort, que somos sus prisioneros...".

"Oh, ¿tú también lo eres? ¿no serás más bien un espía enviado por ese monstruo para sacarme información? Porque si es así te digo desde ya que estás perdiendo el tiempo!"

"Por dios, ¿cómo puede ser alguien tan estúpido? ¡Ahora veo por qué te atraparon tan fácilmente!".

Posiblemente Sirius estaba herido y débil pero aún era fuerte en su fuero interno y no iba a dejarse humillar por ese hombre al que había despreciado desde siempre. Sintiendo la fuerza del animal que habitaba dentro de él, y que era parte de su espíritu, se arrastró en la dirección de la que provenía esa voz y se arrojó sobre su cuerpo como lo haría una fiera sobre su presa: con furia y fuerza, sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de matar con sus garras, de devorar con sus colmillos afilados... Las heridas en su espalda se abrieron aún más con el movimiento, pero eso no le interesó en lo más mínimo. 

Severus sintió el ataque inminente, aún antes de sentir el cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Cuando las manos de Black se aferraron con salvajismo animal a su cuello, sintió que no podía respirar... que se iba a morir allí mismo.

Rió, a pesar del dolor y de no poder respirar, rió con ganas ante ese hecho. "Al fin te muestras como eres realmente, _asesino_..."

_¿Asesino...?_

Esa palabra retumbó en el subconsciente de Sirius con fuerza, con terror. Él no era un asesino, jamás lo había sido, aunque con gusto hubiera matado en su momento a Pettigrew y a Voldemort, ¡no quería matar a Snape! No... no quería, ni cuando estaban en el colegio, ni ahora, aunque se hubiesen odiado uno al otro desde siempre. Es verdad que le había hecho esa estúpida broma cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, pero sólo había querido darle el susto de su vida, lastimarlo en su orgullo, _no_ dañarlo seriamente, ¡mucho menos _matarlo_!

Con su respiración agitada, Sirius soltó al otro lleno de espantó ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y dejó que sus manos descendiera lentamente a través de la anatomía del profesor de pociones, mientras apoyaba su rostro en su pecho, sin fuerzas para hacer ninguna otra cosa. Severus estaba tan impactado por ese comportamiento que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Aún en su estado humano, los sentidos de Sirius eran más agudos y sensibles que el de resto de personas normales, así que el sólo contacto de sus manos en el cuerpo de Severus le mostró la realidad de su situación. Podía verlo con claridad en su mente: la humedad viscosa de su sangre derramada aquí y allá, los cortes en su cuello le indicaron que ya alguien le había tomado de allí, haciéndole mucho daño. Con algo de desesperación y brusquedad recorrió con sus dedos el pecho, el abdomen; sintió con precisión los cortes, las heridas, la ropa desgarrada, la respiración irregular de quien siente un profundo dolor... _¡todo!_ Snape trató de oponer resistencia cuando sintió el escrutinio de esas manos, pero Black no dejó de examinar, tratando de deducir el verdadero estado de su compañero de celda y el resultado le dejó sin habla.

Le habían torturado igual o quizás más que a él. Le habían destrozado el cuerpo... cerró sus ojos con odio y dolor al descubrirlo, sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre, furioso con él mismo y con el mago tenebroso que les había hecho todo aquello a ambos.

"Si ya has terminado lo que sea que estés haciendo, _¿podrías dejarme en paz?_", exigió Severus, incómodo con el recorrido de esas manos temblorosas sobre él. Abrumado ante el hecho de saberse ruborizado por el roce de esos dedos en su cuerpo moribundo... como... como si fuera un chiquillo tímido y asustadizo, anhelante de cariño.

El animago no hizo caso de ese tono de voz; aferró los hombros del otro y preguntó con horror: "¿Qué te han hecho?"

Severus quiso responder con el desprecio característico en él, con odio y rencor, pero estaba demasiado cansado para continuar esos juegos de ver quién era capaz de herir más al otro. Estaba harto de ser fuerte, insensible, duro... simplemente ya no podía más y sintió a sus ojos humedecerse cuando supo que hubiera dado todo por un abrazo de ese hombre que mostraba preocupación por él y que en otros tiempo había intentado matarlo. 

¿Acaso era un ser tan débil ahora que ya no podía depender de sí mismo para seguir adelante? ¿acaso ya no podía valerse de su fuerza de voluntad para seguir respirando...? ¿hasta qué punto le habían herido que necesitaba valerse desesperadamente de alguien como Sirius Black? Su rival de todo la vida...

Furioso de su propia ridiculez, Severus apartó bruscamente esas manos de sus hombros. "Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Black"

"No evadas mi pregunta, ¿qué hicieron contigo, Severus?, ¿la maldición _Cruciatus_? Pero no pudo ser sólo eso... hay mucho daño físico, ¿qué más te hizo Voldemort?".

"Ah, finalmente no me crees un traidor, ¿eh?"

"¡Respóndeme!"

"¿Por qué preguntas? No creo que sea algo que te importe realmente, ¿o sí?"

"¡Claro que me importa, maldita sea!", respondió, azorado por la firmeza de su voz. "A-además... ¡no soy el único al que le interesas!".

Ese tono de voz sonó bastante gracioso ante los oídos de Severus, quien hizo grandes esfuerzos para no demostrarlo y reír, aunque no contaba con el agudo oído del otro.

"¡¿Me podrías explicar qué es tan divertido?!".

"Lo ridículo de la situación: estar encerrado en un fría mazmorra de Voldemort con quien jamás lo imaginé: _contigo_, ¡Oh, dios, y encima me dices que te preocupas por mí!, ¿estás enfermo? ¿delirando quizás?", quiso saber, tocando la frente de su homónimo y tratando de hallar indicios de fiebre allí.

Sirios apartó esa mano con un golpe brusco de la suya. "No.estoy.bromeando".

Severus suspiró, agotado, sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban. "¿Qué haces aquí, Black?, respóndeme tú primero, ¡y sin juegos tontos!".

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, seamos sinceros mutuamente. Tu larga ausencia sin comunicación preocupó mucho a Dumbledore, así que me envió a buscarte".

"¿Que Dumbledore estaba preocupado por _mí_ y te envió a _ti_ en mi búsqueda?".

"Sí, pensé que transformado en perro no podría ser detectado tan fácilmente por los mortífagos, pero parece ser que Pettigrew ha advertido sobre mi capacidad de transformarme y estaban atentos esperándome... –Black apretó sus manos con ira contenida- Ese traidor, ¡cómo lo odio por todo lo que nos ha hecho!".

Severus también estaba furioso, pero por otras razones. "¡Pero qué tonto ha sido Dumbledore!"

"¿Qué dices?", preguntó el animago, confundido por ese comentario.

"Dumbledore sabía perfectamente los riesgos que corría al tratar de infiltrarme de nuevo entre los mortífagos como un espía. Sabía que quizás no iba a regresar y acordamos que no mandaría a nadie en mi búsqueda si mi ausencia se prolongaba demasiado, que hacerlo sería completamente inútil, que me dejaría a mí resolverlo todo, entonces, ¡¡¿por qué te mandó a ti?!!".

"Ya te lo he dicho, Dumbledore temía por tu bienestar. Él es tu amigo y ya deberías saber perfectamente a estas alturas que no te abandonaría a tu suerte por nada del mundo".

"Dejemos esas cursilerías de lado, ¿quieres? Estamos en guerra, y en la guerra siempre hay bajas. Hay que aprender a aceptarlas o perderemos sin remedio".

Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; sin pensar en nada volvió a tomar de los hombros a Severus y le agitó con fuerza, furioso con él. "Cuál es tu maldito problema, ¿eh?! El viejo está preocupado por ti. No somos sólo soldados en lucha, ¡somos seres humanos con sentimientos! ¡¿Te cuesta tanto entender que hay gente que te quiere y daría tu vida por ti?!"

"Mira, dejarnos guiar por sentimentalismos estúpidos sólo hará que perdamos nuestra batalla contra Voldemort, ¿es que no te das cuenta de eso? ¿qué logró Dumbledore mandándote a este lugar? ¡Nada! Sólo que te atraparan a ti también. Además, no me interesa que nadie dé su vida por mí, ni siquiera tú, pues eso no servirá de nada!".

"¡Hablas como si ya estuviéramos muertos!"

"¡Porque lo estamos! Tú y yo, Black, ya estamos muertos...".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Sirius, horrorizado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ansioso por saber a lo que se refería Severus, volvió a agitarle con fuerza, pero sólo logró que un bulto inerte cayera sobre él.

Severus Snape había perdido el conocimiento

****

**NdA****: Quisiera dar las gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, pues me hacen sentir que alguien está leyendo esta historia. En respuesta a algunas preguntas que me han hecho, comento que este fic no fue concebido como un slash, aunque yo adoro la pareja de Sirius/Severus, no sé, me gustan mucho la relaciones amor/odio, y sin duda la de ellos sería bastante tormentosa… adoro el género angst y es lo que más escribo. Por eso esta historia es dark, pero en principio no lo es, pues su fin es servir de prólogo a otra historia que tengo en mente, sin embargo, como que se me va la mano sin querer y ya por allí se ven ciertos indicios extraños que podrían ser mal interpretados (o al menos yo lo haría) así que, hum, no lo sé… el capítulo siguiente es el último y no será hasta que lo escriba que toma la decisión ir más allá de lo que pensé en un principio, ¿slash o no slash? E ahí la pregunta ^^**

Terminado el 27 de febrero de 2003


	3. Capítulo 3 :: Time to Say Goodbye

BEFORE THE DAWN

by **Raquel**

Capítulo 3 ~ Time to Say Goodbye 

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su objetivo a través de su olfato y sus oídos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque sí lo era en su estado humano. Se arrastró por la oscuridad sin emitir ningún sonido, casi sin respirar, concentrado en su empresa. Sus manos tocaron la pared fría en su trayecto, mientras sus sentidos alertas le indicaban el camino que debía seguir y sus instintos casi animales bullían de excitación. 

Era Sirius Black, pero de alguna forma ya no lo era.

El cambio se produjo y ahora predominaba en su personalidad otra faceta de él mismo. Ya no era el mago que gastaba bromas en el colegio junto a sus inseparables amigos Remus, James y Peter, ya no era el padrino de bodas de James y Lily, o el tutor de Harry, ni siquiera el fugitivo de Azkaban. Era su contraparte, el animal, _el perro_... en ese instante era sólo sentidos salvajes. El predador detrás de una presa. Estaba de caza y no necesitaba ver, sólo escuchar, oler y sentir el suave movimiento, sus dientes royendo, su casi insignificante respiración...

Con un veloz movimiento, le tomó con una de sus manos con fuerza, con ira y con odio, imaginando en su poder a alguien más, apenas conteniendo sus instintos animales más primitivos, aquellos que sólo querían sentir la sangre tibia corriendo entre sus dedos, aquellos que sólo querían matar... y _devorar_.

La rata se retorcía atrapada en esa mano poderosa, luchando desesperada por su vida, hiriendo la piel nívea con sus diminutas garras, desgarrando con sus colmillos, chillando, incapaz de rendirse nunca. Sirius esperó, su parte animal regocijándose por la agonía de su víctima, sintiendo la victoria inminente y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Voldemort aquel que sufríaesa muerte lente y dolorosa... hasta que el roedor ya no hizo ningún movimiento y posteriormente dejó de respirar. Había muerto al fin. El animago no sintió ningún remordimiento con esa muerte, pues sabía que la rata les asechaba desde hacía horas, esperando su posible final y no iba a darle esa satisfacción a ningún animal carroñero y cobarde como aquél, que esperaba oculto en las sombras por sus muertes para usarlos como alimento.

Sobretodo porque en la mente de Sirius, aquella rata era Peter Pettigrew.

Entonces volvió sobre sus pasos, sosteniendo al animal muerto con una mano, mientras se guiaba con la otra, hasta que sus pies rozaron con el cuerpo de Severus echado en el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado y recorrió con esa misma mano su torso y pecho, subiendo hasta su cuello y rostro, buscando a sus labios. Su piel estaba fría y sudorosa y de vez en cuando su cuerpo convulsionaba en agonía y dolor... No podía hacer nada por él allí, encerrado, más que aquello. Ejerciendo presión con sus dedos, separó sus labios y colocó el cuerpo inerte de la rata sobre ellos. Entonces apretó con toda su fuerza, sintiendo que todos esos diminutos huesos crujían y destrozaban, mientras la sangre comenzaba a manar lentamente, directo a la boca de Snape.

Sirius no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que el otro recobraba el conocimiento, apenas el líquido hizo contacto con sus labios agrietados. Severus giró su rostro, tosiendo, tratando de evitar beber más de ese desagradable líquido tibio y espeso que resultaba asqueroso, pero el animago le obligó a tragar un poco más.

"No debes despreciarlo –advirtió Sirius, continuando con su labor- . Sé que no es agradable, pero es todo lo que tenemos...".

"¿Black? –murmuró el ex-mortífago, aturdido- ¿qué... qué me estás dando de beber? ¡sabe horrible!".

"Vaya profesor de pociones que resultaste ser, ¿no reconoces el sabor de la sangre de rata?".

"¿Acaso me consideras tan loco como para beberla y saberlo?".

"Yo conozco su sabor a la perfección. Desde que me fugué de Azkaban, mi dieta se ha basado en ratas y frutas silvestres..."**.**

"Pues pobre de ti... ¡déjame en paz!, ¿por qué no la bebes tú si tanto te gusta?"**.**

"Porque estás deshidratado y tienes cierto grado de desnutrición y esta rata en todo lo que hay para comer. Sabe mal pero igual tiene proteínas y te alimenta".

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Sirius sintió que Severus apartaba al animal de sí. "Si es todo lo que hay, entonces no debes desperdiciarlo en mí. Es mejor que te alimentes tú".

"No me salgas con esas tonterías ahora. Tú la necesitas más que yo..."**.**

"Black..."**.**

"... No es por nada pero estoy en mejor condición física y..."**.**

"Escucha, Black..."**.**

"Y tú estás débil y necesitas recobrar tus fuerzas...".

"¡Cállate y escucha!".

"¡No quiero escucharte, Severus!"**.**

"¡Pero debes hacerlo! Trata de observar todo el panorama en conjunto y piensa con algo de frialdad y objetividad"**.**

"Si eso significa que no debemos compartir el poco alimento que tenemos, entonces me niego"**.**

"Deja de comportarte como el típico _Gryffindor_, ¿quieres? Aquí nadie te va a dar puntos por ser un _héroe_... Si me concedieras la razón por una vez en tu vida, sabrías que quizás tengas una posibilidad de escapar de este infierno, pero sólo si recobras energías", acotó Severus bastante exasperado.

Balck no respondió a esas palabras inmediatamente; estaba demasiado ocupado con otro pensamiento como para sentirse ofendido por ellas. Odiaba admitir ante sí mismo que se sentía preocupado por su rival, pero no pudo ocultar más aquello que había comenzado a atormentarlo, a través de una simple pregunta: 

"¿Y qué va a pasar contigo?".

"¿Por qué preguntas algo que sabes bien? Yo me estoy muriendo... para mí no hay ninguna oportunidad", dijo el otro con una sencillez que asombró al otro y dejó boquiabierto en un principio, pero posteriormente le enfureció.

Snape sintió un ruido ensordecedor y supo que Black había golpeado la pared con su puño.

"¡¿Y eso es lo que quieres que escuche?!, ¡Si es así mejor cierra la boca!"**.**

Había odio en esa voz, ira y desesperación, pero también había mucha tristeza. Severus prefirió ignorar ese vendaval de emociones encontradas, pues no sabía cómo podía enfrentarlas y la idea de consolar a su enemigo de toda la vida le resultaba demasiado descabellada como para llevarla a cabo.

"Aliméntate con la rata, Black, y huye de aquí si puedes. Huye sin mirar atrás".

"_No sin ti_", afirmó el animago con convicción**.**

"Yo no soy James Potter, ¡entiéndelo! No quieras redimir tus culpas conmigo, intentando salvar mi vida; no soy la persona indicada, ¿o ya olvidaste que tú mismo quisiste verme muerto un día? ¿que trataste de matarme?"**.**

Sirius estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa y definitivamente Snape no le estaba ayudando. Sentía claustrofobia al estar encerrado de nuevo... como cuando estuvo todos esos años terribles en Azkaban, sufriendo una sentencia de la cual no era culpable, sabiendo que jamás tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de probar su inocencia puesto que no le dieron un juicio. Sufrió el peor de los castigos en aquella isla perdida en los confines del mundo, en aquella cárcel que no necesitaba de paredes o barrotes, pues el verdadero claustro era la mente... atrapado en medio de los peores recuerdos, incapaz de sentir ninguna alegría jamás, hasta que simplemente perdías la razón... por instantes sentía mucho frío y odio y miedo, como cuando estaba cerca de los _dementores_ y si agudizada sus oídos casi estaba seguro de poder escuchar el batir furioso de las olas contra las rocas escarpadas, frías  y oscuras, como la desesperación que inundaba al espíritu mientras se estaba allí.

Era el infierno y Sirius lo conocía muy bien.

Agobiado por los recuerdos, el animago quiso golpear a Severus y descargar en él toda esa agonía contenida por tanto tiempo, pero de alguna forma logró contenerse. Era orgulloso, quizás en exceso, pero sabía que el momento había llegado. Había cometido un error terrible y era el momento de redimirse o al menos de intentarlo.

"Tienes razón".

"¿Qué?", balbuceó el profesor de pociones, incrédulo.

"Mientras estudiamos en Hogwarts, fuimos los más grandes enemigos. Detestaba que siempre trataras de hacernos castigar a mí, a James, a Remus y –Dios me perdone- hasta a Peter. Me odiabas, lo sé, igual que yo a ti, por eso te gasté esa estúpida broma sin sentido, pero era joven y no sabía lo que hacía... cuando se es adolescente uno no sabe de remordimientos y consecuencias, ¿entiendes? Sin embargo no quería matarte... quería humillarte, quizás que sufrieras algunos arañazos, pero nada más allá de eso... lo que quiero decir con toda esta cháchara interminable es que me... _perdones_".

Severus no supo qué decir. Imaginaba que al otro debía haberle costado mucho expresar aquello, pues él mismo era una persona que no sabía disculparse, aún cuando las circunstancias así lo ameritaran... la verdad es que nunca había podido perdonarle a Black aquel capítulo de sus vidas. James Potter le había salvado de una muerte segura aquella vez, sumiéndolo en una deuda desesperante que jamás pudo pagarle y aunque hubiese ayudado a su hijo ahora, no era lo mismo... le había odiado desde entonces y si le perdonaba ahora, ¿qué haría con ese sentimiento?

Aunque, por otro lado, estaba cansado de llevar esa carga sobre sus hombros... quería librarse de ella, dejarla ir... simplemente hacerla desaparecer...

Tanteando en la oscuridad, tomó su mano firmemente. "Te creo".

Sirius supo que aquello era lo más cercano a un: '_Te perdono y espero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo_' que iba a obtener y no le importó. Hizo grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar. 

"Gracias", dijo, aliviado.

"Sólo si... ", prosiguió Severus, esbozando una sonrisa cínica en la oscuridad.

"¿Si...?".

"No sigues intentando salvarme la vida... y menos cuando pretendes que me coma una rata, ¡puaj!"** .**

Trataron de contenerse unos instantes pero finalmente ambos rieron. Y fue una risa sincera, para beneplácito de ambos, quienes se sintieron muy ligeros, luego de haberse liberado de ese peso que ya resultaba insoportable...

Pero pronto la risa de Severus se convirtió en una tos severa que le cortó el aliento. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que todo se destrozaba en su interior. Soltó la mano que sostenía Black para tratar de contener la sangre abundante que manaba de sus labios y repentinamente sintió pánico... _no podía respirar_.

"Black...", jadeó en dolor.

"Aquí estoy, Severus", respondió Sirius, abrazándolo.

Snape sintió la calidez de ese cuerpo que le cobijaba con delicadeza y preocupación, mientras se aferraba a sus ropas, desgarrándolas más en medio de su desesperación, incapaz de soportar más tiempo esa agonía. Quería que todo terminara; no había cura para él, ¡entonces por qué no se moría de una vez!

"Duele... _duele tanto..._", sollozó sin poder evitarlo, aunque era lo que más deseaba.

"Resiste, por favor... –casi gritó Black con desesperación- Pronto amanecerá y alguien vendrá, ¡alguien vendrá y podrá ayudarte!".

"Para mí no... ya no es posible, ¡lo sabes bien!".

"Calla... no hables, ¡guarda energías!".

"N... no... –negó Severus- No habrá ayuda... escúchame bien: debes huir... ellos vendrán por ti al amanecer...".

"¿Qué dices?".

"Voldemort... él estuvo aquí, él te trajo y... me dijo sus planes... s-serás ejecutado apenas salga el Sol".

Sirius permaneció en silencio. Conque _esos_ eran sus planes... por eso le habían dejado vivo, sólo para ser mostrado como ejemplo a los demás. Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando pensó en Harry y en lo que sería de él si llegaba a morir. Le había prometido a sus padres que siempre iba a protegerlo, pero al parecer no sería posible. Pensó también en la carta que había escrito para él; la había dejado en manos de Dumbledore en caso de no regresar, quizás presintiendo lo que iba a pasar.

_Porque no podía dejar a Snape abandonado en esa sucia celda, solo..._

"¿Qué... tanto estás pensando?, ¡huye de una vez!", exigió Snape con ira.

"No es tan fácil –dijo Black finalmente, resignado-. ¿Cómo podría escapar? Todo el lugar está rodeado de mortífagos y sé que Voldemort está cerca, puedo _sentirlo_...".

Pero Severus sabía que el otro no era completamente sincero: Black ya había escapado una vez de Azkaban y si alguien podía huir en esas condiciones era él... entrecerró sus ojos, comprendiendo oscuramente que no lo hacía por él, porque no lo quería dejar solo ahora que agonizaba...

"¡Tienes que irte!, ¡Potter te necesita!", repitió, incapaz de creer que Black renunciara a su posibilidad de escapar sólo por estar a su lado...

"Harry va a estar bien...".

"¿Es que tienes que colmarme la paciencia hasta el final? Vete... simplemente escapa...".

"Descansa", fue su única respuesta.

Sirius se recostó en la pared y atrajo a Severus en un abrazo protector, acomodando su cuerpo en su regazo. Su espalda ardió terriblemente cuando estuvo en contacto con la pared, pero no emitió ninguna queja; quería que el otro estuviera lo más cómodo posible... pero, más importante aún, quería que tuviera compañía en esos momentos. Ellos no eran grandes amigos, nunca lo fueron, pero no había nadie más allí, y para el animago era impensable la posibilidad de abandonar al otro en su agonía mientras él trataba de escapar, simplemente no podía hacerlo... sabía que Harry lo comprendería, que le perdonaría por dejarle.

Severus supo que no había nada que hacer y se alegró de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, pues no quería que le viera llorar en silencio; sería algo muy vergonzoso... le entristecía mucho que no intentara salvarse sólo por brindarle compañía,aunque en el fondo estaba también... muy... _agradecido._

Abrazó al animago con todas sus fuerzas, suspirando en su pecho un: "Gracias, _Sirius..._".

Black sonrió a pesar de todo, recostando su cabeza en la pared. "De nada".

"¿Crees que ellos van a estar bien?", preguntó Severus casi sin fuerzas de repente y algo sobresaltado.

"¿Quiénes?".

"Potter y... y Draco...".

"No lo sé, pero espero que sí".

"Y-yo... también".

No hubo más palabras, sólo el contacto de sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban allí, completamente solos y abrazados, sintiendo la intimidad que proporcionaba el saberse próximos al fin... _juntos_.

En el lejano horizonte, los primeros coletazos de luz dorada anunciaron el comiendo de un nuevo día. Severus y Sirius cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, compartiendo su último amanecer.

~*~

_Querido Harry:_

_Si recibes esta carta significa que algo ha salido mal en mi misión y he muerto. No sabes lo difícil que resulta escribir estas líneas sabiendo que ellas trasmitirán mis últimos pensamientos, pues estas escasas y apresuradas frases son incapaces de expresar todo aquello que quisiera decirte; sé que no existen suficientes palabras en el mundo para describir la totalidad de mis sentimientos en este momento, pero anhelo que puedas entenderme igual. Me entristece saber que la vida me jugó una mala pasada y me impidió pasar más tiempo a tu lado, como fue mi deseo desde el instante de tu nacimiento. Pasamos poco tiempo juntos, pero ten la seguridad que esos instantes bastaron para saber la maravillosa persona que eres y la gran fuerza interior de tu espíritu. Quiero que sepas que te admiro y respeto infinitamente y estoy seguro que James se sentiría tan orgulloso de ti, si estuviera con vida, como yo lo hago ahora. Te pareces mucho a tus padres y créeme que no hay mayor verdad que pueda decirte._

_No sientas pena por mí, pues no le temo a la muerte. Sólo espero haber cumplido mi deber hasta el final sin desfallecer un instante, pues no quiero abandonar este mundo con la sensación de haberte fallado. Se avecinan tiempos oscuros, pero jamás he dudado que podrás salir adelante victorioso. Eres fuerte y valiente y no temo por ti; sé que no vas a rendirte nunca, que vas a estar bien... Sin embargo, si algo llegara a suceder, no dudes en buscar el apoyo de Dumbledore. En mi ausencia, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en él para protegerte. No tendrás aliado más poderoso tampoco. _

_Por favor, cuida de Remus, Hagrid, Ron y Hermione. Ellos van a necesitar mucho de tu fortaleza cuando nuestra cruzada se torne violenta y despiadada. Ahora que no estoy, te los encargo mucho. Mis últimos pensamientos, sin importar dónde esté o bajo qué circunstancias, estarán dirigidos a todos ellos, mis amigos y a ti, Harry, mi familia._

_Nunca olvides lo importante que has sido para mí y lo mucho que te quiero. Recuerda siempre que luché con todas mis fuerzas por darte un futuro mejor, que traté siempre de cumplir la promesa que le hice a tus padres, que sin importar lo que suceda, siempre voy a estar a tu lado._

_Nunca me olvides._

_Hasta siempre,_

_Sirius Black_

**Fin**

**NdA:** Esto es el fin de **Before The Dawn**, pero no de la historia que tengo pensada; como ya dije antes, esto es sólo una precuela. Me han preguntado el nombre de la continuación, pero no lo tengo aún, aunque sí hay algo que puedo decir con certeza: será angst, dark y slash. Será un Draco/Harry y tratará sobre las consecuencias que tendrán las muertes de estos dos personajes importantes en las vidas de ellos. Porque sin duda Severus y Sirius son muy importantes para Draco y Harry, y eso nadie me lo quita de la cabeza... Lo digo para que estén prevenidos.

Agradezco enormemente los reviews que recibió este fanfic; yo no pensé tener muchos, pues esta historia es bastante... hum, ¿cómo describirla desde mi punto de vista? _Simple_, quizás... no sé, las personalidades de Severus y Sirius son tan complejas que no creo haberlas descritas adecuadamente. Pero hice el intento, ¿eh?

Espero seguir esta historia pronto, aunque tengo un proyecto más tentador en mente por ahora: Un Draco/Ron bastante oscuro, cuyo nombre muy probablemente será: "Corrupción" o "Corruption". Me gustan las relaciones amor/odio, y esta vez tampoco va a ser la excepción.  

De todas formas espero no haberles aburrido demasiado ^^. Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer.

Terminado el 12 de marzo de 2003

Corregido el 27 de marzo de 2003


End file.
